The present invention relates to a valve for the automatic flow control of a fluid in a conditioning system.
More in particular the present invention relates to a valve for keeping at a constant value the flow of a fluid, generally air, in a conditioning system, when the pressure of the fluid varies.
A conditioning system comprises a feeding station connected with an air distributing system, comprising a multiplicity of branches, each of which is associated with a terminal conduit wherein a control valve is provided. As is known, the number of the open terminal conduits may be very different according to the requirements of each room where an end conduit is installed, and one or more of such conduits being closed results in a pressure variation in the other conduits. It is therefore necessary to assure, by means of a control device mounted in such end conduits, that the air flow is kept at the same value when the pressure values of the remaining portion of the system are varying. By way of example the pressure within the system may vary from a minimum of 20 mm of water to a maximum of 200 mm of water.